Strawberry kisses
by Jampots and Heffalumps
Summary: "You haven't opened your ice cream." He observed. "You've nearly finished yours." "I love strawberry ice cream." "I can tell. Fatso." Scorrose fluff?


Scorpius took two large tubs of ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons from the drawer before hoisting himself up onto the counter, next to one Rose Weasley.

"Strawberry ice cream. You're a man of many surprises."

"What's so shocking about my preference in ice cream flavour?" He asked, opening up his tub.

"I always saw you as either vanilla or some weird exotic flavour that nobody has ever heard of."

"Why?" He laughed.

"Vanilla because you're a Malfoy and tradition and boringness and stuff. And the crazy exotic one because you like to break rules and be different, and also because you can afford to get it shipped over from Jamaica or somewhere."

"You really don't know me, do you?"

"I'm not supposed to know you, with everyone thinking you're all dark and mysterious. I'm going to ruin all of their illusions when I tell everyone that your favourite ice cream is strawberry. So very... common." She joked.

"Maybe I enjoy a few simple things, you know, when I'm not reading first copies of classic novels from my extensive library, wearing designer suits and eating caviar." Scorpius laughed, putting on an accent.

"Or when you're not visiting the opera or sipping champagne on your yacht." Rose suggested.

"Or taming peacocks or going ballroom dancing with the girl I am arranged to marry in four years."

"Or driving your new sports car."

"Or riding the newest broomstick"

"Or going on posh holidays or meeting all your parents famous friends." They collapsed into laughter.

"Yeah, when I'm not doing all of that, I enjoy a nice bowl of strawberry ice cream."

"Or in this case, a tub."

"Yeah, or a tub."

"No better way to bring in the New Year than eating strawberry ice cream in the kitchens at school with your best friend." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good old Hogwarts."

"Why are you here then, Scor? Had enough of being waited on hand and foot?"

"Had enough of parents trying to make me like them."

"I swear your dad wants you to be the opposite of him?"

"He still likes me to have certain standards, being pureblood and all. They think that I should marry a pureblood. She was due to stay over the holidays."

"Avoiding your future wife. Classy." Rose nodded, red curls bouncing as she did.

"I'm not marrying her. I'll run away into the forest and live out the rest of my life as an ape man."

"Or you could just take them to court, there's laws against this kind of thing."

"That's the easier option. I'm hoping they'll realise that they're being stupid."

"If they're not, I'm sure my mother could speak to your dad, he's known for having a soft spot for her."

"I think he's a bit scared of her as well. Something that happened when they were at school, supposedly. What about you, then? Why are you still here?"

"We were supposed to be staying at the Burrow for a lot of the holidays."

"But you love the Burrow?"

"Not when Great-Aunt Muriel is staying."

"Oh."

"Yeah. And it gets crowded, what with Nana and Gramps, their kids, their kid's spouses, their grandkids, few great grandkids, close family friends such as the Lovegoods, occasionally the grandkids friends, other distant relatives, sometimes families of various spouses. I thought I'd give it a miss."

"I see where you're coming from."

"Anyway, I won't miss much. Same thing every year, a lot of fighting, lots of stuff ends up broken, at least two explosions. Someone ends up crying and disappearing somewhere. It's all pointless drama. And there's always some big secret that ends up revealed over Christmas dinner. Last year was Loubus, this year was probably Dom's sexuality. There's always one."

"Sounds fun."

"Lots of it." The statement was dripping with sarcasm.

"You haven't opened your ice cream." He observed.

"You've nearly finished yours."

"I love strawberry ice cream."

"I can tell. Fatso."

"Meanie!"

"Yep. What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his watch.

"Nearly midnight."

"We should count down."

"Ok then."

"Ten – nine- eight – seven – six" They said in unison.

Scorpius broke off.

"five – four – three" Rose carried on, not noticing that Scorpius had stopped.

She was about to say 'two' when he grabbed her hand.

She forgot the countdown completely.

He leaned in towards her.

Her breathing got slower as she realised what was happening.

"One." He whispered as their noses met.

They heard a cheer coming from somewhere above them.

Their lips met.

"Happy New Year." He whispered.

"Happy New Year." She whispered back.


End file.
